Needle
|episode = BFDI: Puzzling Mysteries BFB: TBA |allies = *Coiny *Pin *Teardrop *Ice Cube *Gelatin *Firey *Tennis Ball *Ruby *Yellow Face *Book *Eraser (Mostly) *Loser *David *Eggy *Bubble (possibly) |enemies = *Leafy *Flower *Blocky *Snowball *Pencil *Match (one-sided, Match's side) *Woody *Spongy *Puffball *Golf Ball *Eraser (sometimes) *Announcer |color = Silver |place = BFDI: 19th (12 votes, went down to 6 with WT) BFB: TBA |voice = Michael Huang (BFDI, BFDIA, IDFB) Satomi Hinatsu (BFB 1 - 2) Kenzie Bryant (BFB 2 - onwards) |first = Total Firey Island (early concept), Take the Plunge: Part 1 (final concept) |last = Four Goes Too Far |kills = 3 |deaths = 2 |nicknames = *Needy (various times) *Needly (Firey) *Stabber (Announcer)}} Needle is a female contestant who competed in Battle for Dream Island and Battle for Dream Island Again, and is currently a contestant in Battle for BFDI. She was on the Squashy Grapes until she was eliminated in Episode 7. She had slapped various people 13 times (as mentioned by the Announcer) before she was eliminated, which would cause the Tiny Loser Chamber to become full for the first time. She is known to dislike the name "Needy", slapping those who refer to her by the name Needy. She started the catchphrase "Aww, Seriously?" which the newbie David would carry on after her elimination. The first time she is called "Needy" is in episode 3 when Leafy asks if she thinks "non-existent" Ice Cube is mad at her, prone to slapping after being called Needy. Needle is also known to have a somewhat crush upon Coiny. Needle is competing in Season 2 on W.O.A.H. Bunch. Needle's best friends are Coiny, Ice Cube, Pin and Teardrop; however, after episode 3, Needle and Leafy are enemies due to Leafy calling her "Needy" many times. Appearance Needle appears to be a sewing needle; a type of needle used in sewing. Her body is light gray. Personality Needy can get quite aggressive when she is called "Needy" as she appears to slap people when they call her that, however she is shown to be calm & friendly at other times. Vote History Deaths #Insectophobe's Nightmare 2: Is devoured by bugs. #No More Snow!: Burns to death when Yellow Face throws a flamethrower at her. Kills Trivia *Needle has said "Aw, Seriously?" more times than any other contestant, excluding David. **David's "Aw, Seriously?" phrase is most likely based off of Needle. *Needle is the contestant which was eliminated with the closest amount of votes (Coiny): 5 < 6. *Needle has a habit of slapping people when they call her "Needy" (example: Episodes 3-9, 14, 19-21, 25, 2²--4², 5c², and 5e²-1³). A squared (²) means that it is in season 2. A cubed (³) means that it is in season 3. *Apart from Firey and Coiny, Needle has slapped the most times. *Needle is the thinnest contestant after David (excluding his head). *Needle has slapped 34(-2) times (24(-1) times in Season 1 and 10(-1) times in Season 2). She slapped The Speaker (8 times, 1 miss), Leafy (7 times), Coiny (6 times), Pin (3 times (+1 time on picture in Episode 9), Yellow Face (2 times(-1)), Pencil, Eraser, Ice Cube, Bomby, Nickel and Firey (1 time each). However, she didn't slap everyone else means 1 time miss. *Before being sent to the Tiny Loser Chamber, she tried to explain why she didn't like being called "Needy.", but announcer threw her out to the TLC. *In Season 1, Needle has slapped 11 times after (13 times before) she was eliminated. *Needle does not like being called “Needy.” It is still unknown why she hates being called “Needy.” **It is possible that she hates being called "Needy" because "needy" is a term for a person in poverty, although for her this may not be true. *Most of Needle's dialogue is recycled. However, she said new lines in Get in the Van. **She also abandons her recycled lines in BFB. *Needle is the first contestant who has been up for elimination twice in a row in BFDIA. *Needle is the only contestant to not be eliminated via lasers (if counting rejoining Cake at Stake). *Needle was the first contestant to get more than 10 votes. *She was slapped by Leafy once in Bridge Crossing. *When Needle is sweating from Coiny threatening to call her "Needy" 3 times, her sweat is Teardrop's idle position. *Needle, along with Pin, Leafy, Pen, and David, was not in Total Firey Island. *Needle and Golf Ball are the only two to use their Win Tokens. Coincidentally, they're both girls. **As such, Needle is the only contestant with all limbs to use a Win Token. *Needle was the first member of the Squashy Grapes to earn a Win Token. *She is the lowest ranking member of the Grapes, as Flower rejoined the game. **She was also the only Squashy Grape to have the chance to rejoin three times but never did rejoin. *Needle has the least amount of likes on W.O.A.H. Bunch, at 595 likes. *Needle was the 17th character made in BFDI. *Needle is currently the only contestant to be up for elimination twice in a row in BFDIA. *Needle is one of the contestants to keep their original designs throughout BFDI and BFDIA, with the others being Spongy, Firey, and Golf Ball. *Needle has the same idle throughout the BFDI to BFB intros. *Needle is one of the two original BFDI contestants in BFB to not be voiced by Cary or Michael Huang, the other one is Ice Cube. **Coincidentally, they are both the two contestants to repeat lines throughout BFDI(A). **Needle's voice is no longer very high pitched in BFB. **But, in BFB 3, her voice seems more high pitched than in BFB 1, which might mean she has her high pitched voice back. See also Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Voiced by Satomi Hinatsu Category:Voiced by Kenzie Bryant Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Team No-Name Category:W.O.A.H. Bunch Category:Arms and Legs Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Needle Category:The Losers! Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Contestants With Holes